1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for winding a strip conductor on a jointless core and, more particularly, it pertains to means for winding of the strip conductor tightly against the core with a plurality of helical turns of the conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, methods of winding a coil around a jointless core require either a space between the inner diameter of the coil and core, such as in a split gear type wound coil, or a toroidal wound core having a large center bore. Where, however, the core is comprised of wound amorphous metal, a problem occurs. The normal thickness of amorphous metal is about 1 mil, which increases the number of laminations required to make a core, and increases the difficulty of forming a joint in the core. For this reason, the preferred method of making a core-coil assembly is by winding the coil around a jointless core.